


Frozen

by Kuroi_Nezu



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'incontro tra Jack e Pitch in Antartide finisce in modo radicalmente diverso, con Jack che cede all'offerta del Nightmare King e si schiera dalla sua parte; ma i dubbi continuano ad assillarlo, mentre Pitch si rende conto che la convivenza con Jack potrebbe cambiarlo radicalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

** Frozen **

A volte vorrebbe sentire il freddo, per sapere cosa si prova. A volte vorrebbe solo chiudere gli occhi e ricordare cosa vuol dire essere una persona normale. A volte vorrebbe semplicemente essere rimasto nelle profondità del lago, ignaro di cosa lo avrebbe aspettato nel mondo esterno.

Il freddo non lo può sentire, ma il calore sì e la mano di Pitch è incredibilmente calda a contatto con la sua. Rimane immobile: vuole imprimersi nella memoria quel contatto, eppure una parte di sé gli urla di andarsene, di dare le spalle all’Uomo Nero e fuggire. 

Ma non vuole, non muoverà neanche un muscolo. Non ricorda nemmeno l’ultima volta che ha sentito il calore di un’altra persona sul suo corpo, forse non è proprio mai successo; rimane fermo, mentre la neve sotto di loro lascia spazio ad ombre e lui e il suo nuovo compagno si lasciano avvolgere dalle tenebre.

Compagno… Pitch sa come parlare, sa come persuadere e Jack è stanco di stare da solo. Trecento anni sono tanti per chiunque, trecento anni da solo sono fin troppi. Più ci pensa e più sta male. Il malessere che non lo ha abbandonato per anni aleggia ancora su di lui, anche ora che dovrebbe finalmente lasciarselo alle spalle.

*

< Non devi per forza restare da solo, Jack.>

Era una proposta troppo allettante per non cedere alla tentazione di ascoltare fino in fondo e lo spirito si era lasciato andare, nella speranza di sentire qualcosa che effettivamente lo aiutasse a dimenticare quel che aveva passato.

< Ho dei compagni, ora.>

< Ma davvero, Jack? Aspetta, sono gli stessi che ti hanno ignorato negli ultimi tre secoli, dico bene? Quelli che sono venuti a recuperarti solo quando faceva loro comodo, vero?>

C’era qualcosa che si stava rompendo dentro di lui, il ragazzo lo sentiva: era quella piccola speranza di aver trovato il posto giusto per sé, un rifugio in cui incontrare facce amiche, volti che si sarebbero illuminati nel vederlo, che gli avrebbero parlato, che l’avrebbero visto.

Si era già parzialmente scheggiata quando aveva visto la disperazione nello sguardo di Bunnymund, disperazione e delusione che non riusciva assolutamente a scacciare dalla testa. Era bastato un solo passo falso e aveva gettato alle ortiche quel poco che era riuscito ad ottenere dopo trecento anni; e, certo, era poco, ma per lui valeva moltissimo.

Pitch doveva aver capito cosa gli stava passando per la testa, Pitch pareva capire sempre tutto di lui e questo lo spaventava. Se l’era ritrovato molto più vicino di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, tanto che gli sarebbe bastato alzare un braccio per sfiorarlo. Ma rimase fermo, congelato sul posto, ad ascoltare altre parole dolorose.

< Loro non ti capiscono, Jack. Non possono capirti. Hanno sempre avuto uno scopo, qualcuno che credeva in loro, degli amici, una famiglia. L’uomo della Luna è stato clemente, ha dato loro tutto quello che non ha dato a te, che non ha dato a me.>

Aveva preso a girargli intorno, come un falco che vola sopra la preda, ma Jack aveva chiuso gli occhi, un po’ perché la testa gli doleva, un po’ perché sperava che fosse tutto frutto della sua fantasia, che, una volta riportato lo sguardo sul mondo, si sarebbe ritrovato accanto al lago da cui era fuoriuscito, da solo, ma senza rimorsi o sentimenti contrastanti.

< Io so come ti senti, lo so perfettamente. Anche io sono stato solo per secoli, so cosa vuol dire non avere nessuno accanto, nessuno che ti degni di uno sguardo, nessuno che creda in te!>

La sua voce echeggiò distante nella spianata di neve e gelo e Jack, molto lentamente, si azzardò ad aprire gli occhi. Il bianco dell’Antartide accecò per un istante il suo sguardo, prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco quella figura nera, stagliata contro l’orizzonte. Pitch Black era lì, di fronte a lui, lo stesso sguardo sofferente che Jack si era visto addosso fin troppe volte.

Era quello che l’aveva spinto a fare una scelta. Una scelta che ancora non sapeva se rimpiangere o meno.

*

E’ più facile di quanto non sembrasse, molto meno problematico di quanto si era aspettato. D’altronde lo può vedere negli occhi del ragazzo, il motivo per cui è tutto così semplice: disperazione, pura e semplice disperazione.

La sua paura è così densa che Pitch la sente attorno a lui, avvolgente, soffocante: inala a pieni polmoni quella sensazione così inebriante, così piena. Si sente diventare più forte ad ogni secondo che passa, ma qualcosa gli rovina il momento, qualcosa che lo irrita terribilmente. Quella disperazione è terribilmente familiare e questo gli dà fastidio.

Non serve mentire per convincere Jack Frost a passare dalla sua parte, perché le parole che fuoriescono sono quelle che ha trattenuto dentro di sé per secoli. Sono rabbia, invidia, tristezza, solitudine, un agglomerato di emozioni di cui non è mai riuscito a disfarsi.

Inizia con un progetto nella mente, con il desiderio di vendetta sempre più forte in lui, con la convinzione che quel ragazzino prodigio potrà davvero essergli utile per dominare le menti e i cuori del mondo intero. Finisce chiedendosi se lo spirito del ghiaccio sarà in grado di salvarlo, se insieme potranno in qualche modo cominciare un nuovo momento della loro esistenza.

Non ha risposte al momento, ma quando Jack Frost accetta la sua mano tesa, sente che qualcosa sta già cambiando.

*

Il covo di Pitch non è poi così buio, dopo un po’ che ci si è abituati all’oscurità. Non è stato facile lasciare la mano dell’Uomo Nero, non dopo essersi affezionati a quel gentile tepore, ma Jack si è costretto a farlo ugualmente.

Non è ancora certo di aver fatto la scelta giusta, ma spera di scoprirlo in fretta, perché ogni sua decisione è preceduta da una lunga riflessione interna su cosa sia giusto e cosa no. Non potrebbe perdonarsi un altro errore, non se il rischio è di tornare veramente da solo.

Si tiene a distanza di sicurezza dal suo nuovo compagno, un paio di metri, in tempo per reagire in caso di attacco, sufficientemente vicino per non perderedi vista il padrone di casa. Le fatine dei denti rumoreggiano dentro le gabbie, le scuotono, tentano inutilmente di uscire; Jack lancia loro un’occhiata triste, ma distoglie subito lo sguardo. Non ce la fa a guardarle.

Al centro della sala c’è un enorme mappamondo contrassegnato da lucine che si vanno spegnendo ad una ad una.

< Quelli sono…>

< I bambini che credono ancora ai cosiddetti “guardiani”. Come puoi notare, presto non ne resterà neanche uno…>

Il giovane spirito apre la bocca per replicare, per opporsi, per convincere l’altro che quella non è la cosa giusta da fare, ma le parole si bloccano in gola. Chi è lui per distinguere cosa è giusto e cosa no? Nessuno ha mai creduto in lui, perché dovrebbe preoccuparsene?

Pitch gli scocca un’occhiata divertita, giallo dorato su un fondo nero pece. Ha ancora in mano il contenitore con i suoi ricordi, Jack se ne accorge solo adesso. L’uomo glielo porge, il sorriso una serie di denti acuminati.

< Li vuoi, Jack? I tuoi ricordi, la tua altra vita?>

Ha fatto follie per recuperare quei ricordi, ha sacrificato la Pasqua e la fiducia degli altri guardiani per uno straccio di collegamento col passato, ma tutto questo ora sembra non avere più importanza. Scuote la testa, ficcandosi le mani in tasca.

< Non m’interessa.>

“Non più, ormai”.

Li ha visti più volte, bambini che fanno i capricci, che piangono e si disperano, che fanno stupidaggini per ottenere qualcosa e una volta che ce l’hanno la buttano in un angolo, completamente priva di fascino. Si sente così, in quel momento, ma non ci può fare niente. Ha paura che, qualsiasi cosa ci sia dentro quel piccolo contenitore, vederla potrebbe distruggere anche questo nuovo inizio. Ha già perso una volta una probabile famiglia, non vuole che accada una seconda volta nel giro di poche ore.

Pitch sorride comprensivo, facendo sparire in una tasca del suo abito la scatolina incriminata.

< Quando vuoi, Jack, sai dove trovarla.>

*

Il tempo sembra non scorrere mai, lì dentro. Il ragazzo non ha ancora trovato il coraggio di uscire, di vedere se è notte o giorno, ma il problema non è sapere l’ora: il problema è che, al momento, Jack Frost non ha assolutamente niente da fare e questo lo sta facendo impazzire.

Pitch si è rintanato nell’angolo più remoto del suo covo, per concludere e perfezionare ancora i suoi esperimenti con la polvere nera, attività a cui il giovane non vuole assolutamente prender parte. Se non farà niente per impedire l’ascesa del Nightmare King, di certo non cercherà di accelerarla.

E’ quell’immobilismo a irritarlo profondamente. E’ la prima volta che non ha davvero niente da fare, nessuna tormenta di neve da portare, nessun gioco, nessun divertimento. Resta lì, in quell’enorme stanzone, assieme alle gabbie brulicanti di fatine e assieme all’oscurità.

Vorrebbe poter dormire, per far passare un po’ il tempo, per schiarirsi le idee, ma da quando Sandman è stato distrutto per gli spiriti come lui si è persa anche la possibilità di sognare. Jack ci sta riflettendo quando uno sbuffo d’aria calda sul collo lo fa sobbalzare.

Si volta di scatto, il bastone impugnato a due mani, pronto ad attaccare, ma tutto ciò che vede di fronte a lui sono due grandi occhi gialli, vuoti. Uno degli incubi di Pitch. E’ difficile distinguere i suoi movimenti, nero su nero, ma il ragazzo lo sente scalpitare, colpire il terreno con lo zoccolo prima di lanciarsi in un nitrito che gli fa accapponare la pelle.

Si chiede se tra quei granellini scuri vi sia rimasto qualcosa della sabbia dorata di Sandy, come sia potuta scomparire così in fretta tutta quella felicità e tranquillità. L’incubo sbuffa di nuovo e il soffio scompiglia per un istante i capelli già spettinati del ragazzo; Jack si accorge a malapena che si sta chinando sempre di più sulla creatura.

Afferra il muso del cavallo e spinge la fronte contro quella dell’animale. C’è un momento in cui sente solo la sostanza granulosa contro la pelle che lo solletica, lo infastidisce. Poi l’incubo sbuffa di nuovo e il nero diventa più scuro.

*

Doveva essere davvero freddo quella notte, ma per lui non faceva alcuna differenza; spiccò un balzo, lasciandosi trascinare dal vento verso l’alto, sempre più su, una scia di fiocchi di neve dietro di lui e le nuvole davanti.

Una luna enorme illuminava la città sottostante. Jack si fermò a mezz’aria, osservando lo spettacolo che gli si presentava; era una notte troppo bella per passarla da solo. Scese in picchiata verso una piazza, dove l’acqua della fontana era rimasta congelata nel getto. Opera sua, ovviamente. 

Il ragazzo sorrise, compiaciuto, ma un improvviso movimento in una stradina secondaria catturò la sua attenzione. Appoggiò i piedi nudi sul terreno e si guardò attorno, il bastone stretto in mano. Per un istante credette di essersi inventato tutto, ma poi una figura corse da dietro un bidone giù per la strada, un paio di lunghe orecchie pelose che ciondolavano ad ogni salto.

Jack fece per chiamarlo – era il Coniglio di Pasqua, giusto? Ricordava di avergli fatto un bello scherzo qualche anno prima – ma si bloccò di colpo. La voce non gli usciva, la sua bocca non rispondeva ai suoi comandi.

Bunnymund si fermò all’improvviso, annusando l’aria, guardandosi attorno. Vide quegli occhi verdi su di lui, lo stavano fissando, lo vedevano, sapeva che lui era lì, a pochi metri di distanza, davanti a lui, era lì, era lì… eppure niente. Il coniglio distolse lo sguardo, come se avesse semplicemente guardato il vuoto, e con un paio di balzi sparì dietro un angolo.

Un’ondata di rabbia e dolore irruppe nel petto del giovane, mentre il suo corpo tornava ad obbedirgli e la luna veniva lentamente oscurata dalle nubi. C’era mancato talmente poco, era lì, a pochi passi… dannazione!

Fuori di sé, Jack prese la rincorsa e tornò a librarsi in aria, deciso a mettere più chilometri possibili tra lui e quella città. Il paesaggio sotto di lui continuava a cambiare, ma il dolore al petto non accennava a diminuire, fino a che, dopo quelli che parvero secoli, si ritrovò in un luogo dall’aria terribilmente familiare.

Un piccolo villaggio in mezzo al bosco, le case ancora in legno, tutto illuminato a festa. La gente sfidava il freddo e usciva nella piazza, scaldandosi accanto ad un grande fuoco comune, ridendo, scherzando.

Jack conosceva quel villaggio. Atterrò in mezzo a tutti, osservandoli uno per uno, scavando nella memoria per scoprire dove lo aveva già visto. Un ragazzino corse dietro ad un cane e, senza neanche accorgersene, andò addosso al giovane, passandogli attraverso come se fosse fatto d’aria.

Frost si portò le mani al petto, mentre un ricordo gli tornava in mente: era il primo luogo che aveva visitato dopo aver conosciuto l’Uomo sulla Luna. Il primo luogo in cui nessuno si era accorto di lui. Aveva una gran voglia di urlare, ma sapeva che, anche se lo avesse fatto, nessuno lo avrebbe udito; rimase in silenzio, allontanandosi da quel posto, cercando di dimenticare tutto.

Poi l’oscurità. Si ritrovò ad annaspare sott’acqua, il bastone dimenticato chissà dove e tutto attorno a lui il buio più totale.

Aveva paura, ma non poteva gridare, non poteva chiedere aiuto. Aveva paura, ma non c’era nessuno con lui, non un volto amico, non uno solo che potesse vedere cosa gli stava accadendo.

Aprì la bocca e l’acqua gli entrò in gola, agitò le braccia fino a che ne ebbe la forza, ma queste diventavano sempre più pesanti ad ogni movimento mentre una forza sconosciuta lo trascinava a fondo, sempre più giù.

Un urlo riecheggiò da qualche parte, ma c’era solo una parola che riusciva ancora a pensare.

“Aria… aria…”

*

Ci sono delle braccia a trattenerlo, braccia forti che non hanno intenzione di lasciarlo andare. Sta ancora cercando di respirare, di prender aria nei polmoni, quando se ne rende conto e, il più piano possibile, apre gli occhi. 

E’ ancora buio lì, ma l’acqua è scomparsa assieme a buona parte della paura, eppure Jack non riesce a smettere di tremare.

< Si può sapere come ti è saltato in mente di giocare con i miei incubi?>

Vorrebbe dire a Pitch che non è stata colpa sua, che è inutile che sia così furioso, che non accadrà mai più, ma non ha le forze per replicare. Si limita a prendere delle grandi boccate d’aria, costringendosi a tranquillizzarsi un poco alla volta.

Quando si sente abbastanza calmo, lancia un’occhiata oltre alla sua spalla e nell’oscurità scorge il viso pallido dell’Uomo Nero. Ha un’espressione furente e inflessibile, ma al momento non gliene importa più di tanto. Torna a chiudere gli occhi, concentrandosi sul calore che il corpo dell’altro emana. Per distendere i nervi, per il momento, basterà questo.

*

Avrebbe dovuto accorgersi subito che qualcosa non andava nel momento in cui si era allontanato dal suo nuovo ospite: Jack Frost sembrava un pesce fuor d’acqua, così intento a guardarsi intorno, a cercare qualcosa da fare in un ambiente che non era assolutamente il suo. Ma di metterlo al corrente dei suoi piani, dei suoi esperimenti non se ne parlava, era fin troppo prematuro; meglio lasciargli un po’ di tempo per abituarsi alla situazione, per adattarsi al posto.

Peccato che, nonostante i trecento anni che si portava alle spalle, lo spiritello rimanesse ugualmente un ragazzino incline a cacciarsi nei guai e combinare disastri. Aveva percepito subito quando il giovane era entrato in contatto con l’incubo, ma quando arrivò sul posto per un attimo temette di essere arrivato troppo tardi.

Altri incubi arrivarono, tanti e inquieti. Annusavano l’aria, scalpitavano, gli puntavano addosso i loro occhi dorati; Pitch ci mise un poco ad accorgersi che non era per il ragazzo che erano accorsi, ma per lui. La puzza della sua paura era sufficiente da mandare in visibilio le sue stesse creature. Cercò di recuperare il controllo di sé, specie quando Frost recuperò coscienza, abbandonandosi su di lui e riprendendo le forze.

Piano piano, gli animali si allontanarono, inghiottiti dall’oscurità. Rimasero solo loro due e un enorme silenzio che nessuno sapeva come spezzare.

*

Ci sono domande a cui non riesce a trovare risposta. Una tra le tante è perché si sia agitato così tanto quando ha sentito Jack scivolare nel baratro dell’incubo. Pitch non si affeziona facilmente agli altri, non è nella sua natura: lui è nato per terrorizzare, per alimentare le paure di ciascuno. C’era solo una persona a cui era veramente legato, ma fa parte di quel passato che preferisce non ricordare.

Scuote la testa, lanciando un’occhiata al ragazzino adagiato su una poltrona, leggermente più pallido del solito, per quanto questo possa sembrare fisicamente impossibile. No, Pitch si rifiuta di credere di essersi preoccupato per il piccoletto. Deve aver temuto che la sua dipartita avesse influssi sul suo piano, dev’essere così. Non ci sono altre spiegazioni.

< Allora?>

Frost alza uno sguardo confuso su di lui, come se non capisse la domanda implicita. Poi realizza tutto e si caccia le mani nella tasca della felpa, cercando di sfoderare un sorrisetto superiore che non gli riesce assolutamente credibile.

< Sto bene, davvero. Mai stato meglio.>

Nessuno dei due crede a quelle parole, neanche per un istante, ma il Nightmare King scrolla le spalle, leggermente irritato: non ha intenzione di fare da balia ad un moccioso e di curarsi di lui più del dovuto. Torna a concentrarsi sul tomo che ha aperto davanti, cercando qualche elemento in più che possa aiutarlo a potenziare ancora la sabbia nera e magari impiegare il potere del ragazzo.

Una lettura quanto mai difficile, specie con un tormento invernale alle costole. Jack sembra essersi ripreso più di quanto l’uomo fosse portato a credere, oppure – e Pitch pensa che non sia così impossibile – sta solo cercando di dimostrarsi all’altezza delle sue parole, perché si alza di scatto dalla poltrona e comincia a vagare per la stanza, osservando uno ad uno i tomi della sua biblioteca, i vetrini esposti, i suoi esperimenti lasciati a metà.

E, giusto perché il silenzio è d’oro, comincia a parlare.

Sono solo chiacchiere del più e del meno, ricordi di quando andava in giro a far divertire i bambini, a creare il caos per le strade, a chiudere le scuole. Pitch non sa perché gli sta raccontando tutto questo, ma preferirebbe seriamente che stesse in silenzio. E a un certo punto, quando quella parlantina sembra davvero ben lungi dal concludersi, borbotta una secca replica.

< E io che credevo che l’incubo ti avesse sistemato per un po’…>

Jack lo guarda disorientato, come se si accorgesse solo in quel momento di avere un pubblico, qualcuno che lo sta davvero ascoltando. E’ un attimo e l’Uomo nero si ritrova il ragazzino alle sue spalle, tutto concentrato nel provare a decifrare le formule del tomo.

< Che cos’è?>

< Nulla che ti possa interessare.> ribatte lui, cercando di ignorare la presenza dell’altro e tornare a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro.

< Riguarda la sabbia di Sandy, vero?>

Sembra pentirsi di aver pronunciato quel nome un secondo dopo averlo fatto, perché i suoi occhi si spalancano all’improvviso e si tira indietro dal suo nuovo compagno, cercando qualcosa da dire. Forse teme che Pitch possa prendere male quel riferimento al vecchio guardiano, forse sta semplicemente tradendo la promessa che si era fatto, quella di non impicciarsi nei piani dell’altro.

< Sì, si tratta di questo.>

*

Jack sa che dovrebbe imporsi di stare zitto, tornare alla sua poltrona e recuperare le forze oppure – e sarebbe molto più sensato – scoprire che fino ha fatto il suo bastone, ma qualcuno sta rispondendo alle sue domande e la sua curiosità non è mai stata così forte.

< Quindi intendi davvero creare un mondo di terrore?>

L’Uomo nero inarca un sopracciglio, ma continua a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul volume.

< Credevo di aver esposto in maniera sufficientemente chiara questo punto.>

Lo lascia tornare al suo lavoro ancora per un po’ mentre lui continua a rimuginare sulle parole da usare, su cosa dire esattamente. Ricorda quello che ha provato entrando in contatto con l’incubo, ricorda quant’era acuta la sua paura: non può augurarsi un mondo così, non ci riesce proprio. Eppure deve esserci un modo.

Decide di cambiare strategia; non è un granché bravo con le parole, non ha né esperienza né un’abilità innata nell’abbindolare gli altri, ma sa come si sente Pitch, o, almeno, quasi. E’ l’unica carta che ha qualche possibilità di funzionare.

< Com’era prima? Quando la gente credeva in te, quando avevano paura?>

C’è un’ombra sul volto di Pitch, una in più del solito almeno. E’ solo un attimo, ma Jack la coglie senza difficoltà e in un attimo si rende conto: ha fatto centro.

*

Erano secoli che non tentava di ricordare il passato. Il desiderio di vendetta, di rivincita aveva preso il sopravvento, spazzando dalla sua mente quegli epici momenti antichi, quando gli umani tremavano come foglie e sobbalzavano ad ogni fruscio.

Aveva rinchiuso quei ricordi – assieme a quelli della sua vita precedente – in un angolo remoto di sé e, per un motivo o per l’altro, non desiderava affatto riportarli alla luce. Certo, non si era mai sentito così forte come allora e con forte intendeva invincibile, potente, con niente e nessuno a poter reggere il confronto.

Ma più che il delirio e l’estasi di quei momenti ricordava il dolore per essere escluso dall’Uomo della Luna, la sofferenza nel vedere i guardiani, nell’essere consapevole di non essere uno di loro: lui era unico, era speciale ed era solo.

E lì, in cima alla vetta del potere, non aveva trovato quella che cercava, la sua vita passata aveva continuato a tormentarlo. I ricordi erano la morte del suo presente, la sua dannazione eterna.

Per questo restò in silenzio per una lunghissima manciata di secondi, dopo che Frost gli aveva rivolto quella domanda. E la risposta che uscì dalle sue labbra voleva dire tutto e nulla.

< Era speciale. Era tutto diverso ed era tutto identico.>

*

Jack non sa cos’ha scatenato nell’Uomo Nero – forse è perché lui non è proprio una cima, ma non riesce a cogliere il significato recondito della sua risposta. Ma una reazione c’è stata, qualcosa dev’essere scattato dentro di lui, il ragazzo ne è certo e quel che ha ottenuto è quanto di più vero potesse ricevere da Pitch.

< Sai, è successo anche a me di sentirmi speciale. Quando portavo la neve nel parco, ad esempio, tutti i bambini si lanciavano in battaglie di palle di neve. Pensavo che fosse tutto merito mio e mi sentivo bene.>

Probabilmente è una cosa sciocca da dire, ma l’occhiata che l’altro gli scocca è enigmatica, quasi cauta.

< Con la paura non funziona così. Non puoi far divertire la gente con la paura.>

Si fissano per qualche istante, prima che Jack gli sorrida, il primo vero sorriso da quando la Pasqua è andata distrutta.

< C’è gente che paga per avere paura. Le hai mai viste le orde di ragazzini che vogliono andare sulle montagne russe? Urlano come dei pazzi. E i film dell’orrore? Ho visto code chilometriche fuori dai cinema.>

< Non conquisterò il mondo con montagne russe e cinema.> ribatte secco Pitch, ma il ragazzo scrolla le spalle con noncuranza.

< Non ti dico di farlo, dico solo che potresti. La paura non è sempre un male di per sé… fossi in te ci penserei.>

*

Sono passate un paio d’ore dalla loro breve chiacchierata e Jack è ancora stravaccato sulla poltrona: che lo voglia far intendere o meno, si sente ancora un po’ debole. Pitch finge di proseguire nel suo esperimento, ma la sua mente è altrove.

Ripensa alle parole dello spiritello e a quello che ha visto nel contenitore dei ricordi: un moccioso scavezzacollo, senza la più pallida idea di quando fermarsi, incurante dei limiti, delle barriere. Così sventato da pattinare su una superficie ghiacciata dove bastava poco perché si formasse una crepa, perché tutto crollasse.

“Se ci fossi stato io, se gli avessi instillato un po’ di paura, forse si sarebbe fermato, forse non sarebbe morto.”

E’ un pensiero che non riesce a togliersi dalla mente.

“Sei morto a causa della mia negligenza, Jack Overland Frost.”

Prova a concentrarsi, ma si sente inquieto, distratto: ha sperato in un cambiamento quando ha stretto la mano al ragazzo, ma mai avrebbe pensato che potesse succedere… questo. Si chiede se non fosse già tutto previsto: forse l’Uomo della Luna ha mandato il piccoletto per lui. Forse c’è davvero un’altra possibilità anche per lui.

Vede il ragazzo sbadigliare e stiracchiarsi. Senza farsi notare, allunga una mano verso una bottiglietta alla sua sinistra, al suo interno vortica lentamente della sabbia dorata. La lascia fluttuare davanti a sé e, piano piano, facendo attenzione a non infettarla, la indirizza verso Jack Frost.

Tutti hanno diritto a dei bei sogni, ad un riposo senza incubi, Jack in primis.

Mentre lo spiritello si accoccola meglio sulla poltrona e si abbandona al sonno, Pitch ritorna finalmente al suo esperimento: le stesse preoccupazioni di prima lo tormentano, ma è come se si fosse tolto un peso dal petto.

A cuor leggero torna a lavorare.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Frozen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791570) by [Kuroi_Nezu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu)
  * [Frozen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802900) by [Kuroi_Nezu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu)




End file.
